


Stand by You

by azile765



Series: Starmora Week 2020 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Starmora Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azile765/pseuds/azile765
Summary: A mission dredges up a long held fear.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Starmora Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I thought day 3 was Wednesday (I’m not sure where Monday went)
> 
> Anyways this was originally for day 2 but then I realized it fit better here so. Now I don’t have a fill for day 2 :p
> 
> Also since this year’s Stamora Week seems to be a little confusin for everyone here’s the tumblr link 
> 
> https://starmoraweek2020.tumblr.com/post/630628554662625280/starmora-week-2020
> 
> Day 3: Weapon || Reminder

“You’re thinking very loudly,” murmurs Peter as he sidles up behind Gamora.

She glances up at him in the mirror, where she’s currently brushing her hair at the vanity, tilting her head at him curiously. “What makes you say that?”

The _Quadrant_ is currently sitting in open space, cruising around aimlessly. Their most recent mission left the team sore and bruised, dealing with a band of Shi’ar smugglers dealing in black marketing in the uncharted quadrant of the galaxy who refused to submit without a fight.

Peter sighs, hooking his chin over her shoulder as she places the brush down. “You’ve been sitting here brushing your hair aggressively for the past 5 minutes.” Four years into their relationship, they could read each other like an open book, and Peter could tell Gamora was deflecting.

She blinks, her lashes fluttering and mouth open about to protest, then seems to think better of it. Spinning around on the stool, the leather squeaking slightly in complaint, she turns around to face him. “We got lucky today.”

Peter hums, his eyes gesturing her to continue.

Because sometimes, their thoughts were too jumbled and messy that it didn’t even make sense in their own head. Sometimes, they needed someone else to urge them to figure it out because the mess was just too exhausting to unravel and they needed that extra push.

Silver brows furrow as she considers. The mission, as always, was _supposed_ to be relatively harmless and small, but even with the abundant amount of information their client had given them, the smugglers had still taken them surprise and nearly got away. “These smugglers,” she says slowly, “they didn’t know us very well. But they still managed to hit quite a few of our weak spots.” Groot, for example, despite now being to hold his own as opposed to when he was still a sapling, was still the team child, and they were all still naturally protective of him. Hearing him cry out as he was flung to the side, hitting the ground with a sickening ‘crunch’, was the one that hit the team the hardest.

“Groot’s fine. He’s the tree, remember? He heals even quicker than you do,” Peter says.

She shook her head. “That’s my point, Peter. What if there’s someone one day, who _knows_ us and uses our weaknesses against us? What if we can’t stand against them, even if we try so hard to prepare for it?”

And they both know, they both feel the weight of the unspoken name between them. It’s been hanging in the air, some days further than other, but always there, ever since the beginning.

His characteristic optimism gleaming, he takes her hand. “We’ve spent four years together… what says we can’t spend another four?”

“I feel like he’s biding his time, Peter. You know he will come for us one day.” _And I can’t help but feel we won’t be able to stand at all then._

“All the more reason why we should enjoy now,” he breathes, tracing his thumb across her cheekbone. “We’ll prepare the best we can, ‘Mora, but there’s only so much we can do.”

She smiles weakly. “Thank you.”

***

A month later, their nightmare comes slamming into their windshield in the form of one soot-covered god of thunder. And maybe they can’t stand against that impending doom or even stand together, but the, and their family lived on four years of happiness and love, and that was more than she had bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to throw fruits at me I did an awful job :p


End file.
